Ash
by Red Rosiecals
Summary: I am a runaway. My home was destroyed. My family was killed in front of me. I am all that's left of my world. And I must save the entire universe. First fan fiction. HTTYD2 Spoilers. Please read and review!
1. Falling From Cloud Nine

_**Chapter one- Radioactive**_

_**I am Valkyrie. I am a runaway. I really should stop thinking to myself in the monotone voice. Anyway, here is my story, from the hour it changed forever, with no turning back.**_

"_**Mother!" A small, brown-haired girl screamed, while her mother was being hauled away by strange men. Her home had gone up in flames, her friends (sort of) and family had been captured, and she was the only one left undiscovered by her island's arch enemy, Drago Bludvist. The scream of 'Mother' had alerted the thugs grabbing her mother mother. Signalling to someone behind her, the last sound she heard was: "She won't survive. Leave her"**_

_**Slowly and groggily waking up, Asha could only see. No sound, no roar of flames. With a start, Asha realised she was deaf. Never would she hear the tweeting of birds or the roar of the dragons. Then she remembered the events of the day, or was it night, before. The fall of Berk. The enslavement of her people. The death of her parents. And the start of her new life. As a freedom-fighter.**_


	2. You Shoot Me Down, But I Won't Fall

_**Chapter 2- You shoot Me Down, But I Won't Fall**_

"_**The world is mine!" A big man announced to a massive army. A resounding cheer followed. "After our victory at Berk, leaving no-one behind, we deserve to celebrate!" Another (definitely bigger) cheer followed. "Today, Berk. Tomorrow, the nest. The Next Day, the world!" **_

_**############################################**_

_**After crying her heart out after waking up, Asha crawled up to the promontory of the small slope she was dragged up. It was an horrific sight. Wooden houses blazed, flames slowly eating up the once-proud walls. The paths lay burnt and blackened, but they was still worse things. The bodies. Asha saw humans, twisted and cracked, floating in a pool of their own blood. She saw her mother's friend Snotlout, with a dragons claw through his heart. Asha never really liked him, but it was a bad, but quick way to go at least.**_

_**She saw no trace of her mother, or of her brother, Stoick. She did however find her mothers dragon, Stormfly, up against the wall, swords piercing her scales. At least she died fighting, and would go to Valhalla (or the dragon's equivalent of it) That turned her thoughts to her family: brave, proud Stoick who was the best at everything and anything anyone could hurl at him and her mother. Her mother…...was perfect. She was a brilliant chieftess (apparently), was amazing with an axe and could train dragons to be the best. (Well, she learned from the first and the best)**_

_**Before...the incident, her mother was funny, spent time with Asha, and always made time for them to go somewhere. After, she was cold, never payed attention or listen and only talked to Stoick. As a young girl, she had asked Gobber about it. He had said "It's because you look too, far too much like your father. She misses him a lot. And I mean a lot." Asha couldn't remember her father, but she had long auburn hair, emerald eyes and a tall, lanky body. Asha had seen a portrait her father, at her age, in the great hall. She was indeed, her father's child, in looks, personality, and also, popularity. **_

_**####################################**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any of it's characters. I only own my plot line and my OCs.**_

_**A/N; Two chapters up in one day! Wow! Maybe the updates will be more frequent than i thought!**_

_**Question: What Dragon should Asha have? I have an idea, but I'm not sure.**_

_**Bonus Question; PM me if you know who Asha's (and Stoick's) parents are.**_

_**PLease review, no flames and constructive comments welcome/necessary**_

_**Guest 1 Review Response: Yes, Asha is deaf and, for your second question, it is kind of necessary to the plot later on so I won't answer that question. Hope that helped! **_

_**See you soon. EzmiTalllie**_


	3. A Whole New World

**_Chapter 3- A Whole New World_**

_**Asha felt strange. Not like she was going to throw up, but more the type after you've realised something unfamiliar and shocking. For starters, she was now deaf, never to hear the birds sing, or someone mutter a word ever again. The other, more ironic, point is that she had been called a freak, the weakling, the one who wouldn't survive each winter. And now here she was, the girl afraid of dragons, the only one alive after a brutal attack by dragons. Well, to be more precise, dragons under the control of her fathers arch-enemy- Drago Bludvist. **_

_**Asha had heard stories of the good old days, after the defeat of the Red Death and before all….that happened. How Berk was calm, no-one was mocked or shunned and the dragons rode free, soaring through the air. She would've quite liked to fly herself, but the creatures themselves scared her. All those pointy teeth and fire- aaagh- it scared Asha just thinking about it.**_

_**Her father, well he just laughed it off when she told him, saying he himself was terrified of them when he was her age. A simple five year old, Asha could not believe that the 'Great Dragon Master' was scared of dragons.**_

"_**It's hard to believe, Asha, I know, but look at me now!" She remembered her father telling her. **_

"_**Someday, someday soon, I hope you will realise that you are not what anyone says you are except yourself." Those words were a bit confusing at first, but now, eight years on, she understood. Only she herself knew who she was, not Stoick or the rest of the riders, not even Valka or Gothi knew who she really was.**_

_**A small movement in the bushes caught her eye- Asha mentally slapped herself for not hearing it before, but then she realised she would never hear anything again. Out of pure curiosity, Asha slowly crept towards the green shiny bush. Parting the leaves, Asha let out a small scream when she saw what it was. It was a dragon.**_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD. That belongs to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**_

_**I only own my OCs and my plot line.**_

_**Please review and favourite, it would be much appreciated. Constructive reviews welcome**_

_**PM me if you know who Ashas parents are?**_


	4. Please Read!

Hiya!EzmiTallie here.

1\. I'm really sorry for not updating for a month now is it? It's just that school, plus exams, dance classes, music festivals, yeah, you get the picture..well the stress of doing all those finally got to me and I've been rushing around for the past month.

2\. THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT. I have decided to put this story on a hiatus. Unless I get a ton of reviews telling me not to, I will sometime re-write this story. And I WILL do that. Sorry

3\. I am soon going to be posting a Narnia story and a ROTBTD story, so see you then!

EzmiTallie;-)


End file.
